A Bloody Murder
by myfairytaledreams
Summary: What if Rose Hathaway died in that car crash?  What if Lissa became a snobby royal? A new Moroi, Ana becomes a new St. Vladimir's Academy student and realises that no one is safe, after students start to be murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is Jess. I wanted to write a VA fanfic for ages and decided to write one. I thought what would happen if there wasn't a Rose? It would be very different. **

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

**PROLOGUE**

If I knew my parents were sending me to a boarding school, I probably would've left the country. My parents believed that being home-schooled and being on the move was safer than being sent to an academy in Montana, which was said to be miles away from any city. Great.

Even if I were to escape from the academy, I would most likely die from being attacked by a Strigoi. _Strigoi_ are a race of vampire, who are immortal. They are very fast and very strong. Strigoi feed on blood, as they are vampires, however, Moroi blood is their favourite, well, that is what I've been told. I'm a Moroi and we are known as the good vampires. Like all Moroi, we all specialise in an element – water, earth, fire and air. I specialise in fire, which is a great element. However, Moroi aren't allowed to use our elements anymore. The Queen, along with the other royals, had banned it from being used as a weapon. Like all of us Moroi, we tend to be slim, tall and have our sight, smell and hearing heightened. There is another race, which protects Moroi from Strigoi. They are dhampir.

What make a dhampir are is both Moroi and a human getting together, which can be quite rare, or a Moroi and a dhampir. They are stronger, faster, good senses and usually a lot tanner, since they can withstand the sunlight, unlike Moroi or Strigoi. Dhampir are supposed to grow up and protect Moroi, to become guardians. Although, there are female dhampir who decide to stay at home, look after their children rather than protecting an important race. Many female dhampir live in communities, where male Moroi would go in once and again and sleep with these women. Some are called blood whores, since they let the Moroi bite them, which is looked down upon to many. I personally find it disgusting, but that's life.

I'm Anastasia, by the way, but I prefer Ana. I'm seventeen years old, and today was going to be my first day in an actual school.

**CHAPTER 1**

Saying goodbye to my parents and our guardian was the hardest thing to do in my life. We were in the Idaho airport, where three of St. Vladimir's Academy's guardians would escort me to the academy. I never expected myself to cry. Heck, I didn't cry when Rose said goodbye to Jack in _Titanic_, so this was a rare event for me.

"Remember you can always get the academy to call us, if anything goes wrong?" my dear mother said, crying. "You don't have to do this Ana, we can home-school you."

"Dear, you have to let Ana go and leave the nest." My father, despite being a combat trainer, he was a softy. He was always soft and reassuring around my mother, unlike with me. My father would be hard and demanding with me, to make sure I would be able to protect myself, even when I was alone. "You just do your best, okay?" he said, giving me a bear hug.

"Okay."

I'm not sure _why_, but saying goodbye to David, our guardian, was more difficult than my parents. He had been my best friend, trainer and practically like a brother to me. I don't think I would've stayed with my parents if David wasn't there. He kept me sane. I loved him, not in a romantic way, but in a family way.

"_Anastasia_…" David whispered, allowing his Russian accent to tie in with his words. His eyes were glassy, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Woah, hold on a sec," I paused with my hands in front of me, stopping David from walking closer to me. "Are you going to _cry?_ I have never seen you cry… Except for that time we watched _The Lion King_… Aahh!"

David gave me a bear hug, which my arms were glued to my side. I was definitely not expecting this to happen. Maybe with my mother, but definitely not our bad-ass guardian.

"You make sure you listen hard and be on your best behaviour," David explained, letting go of me, but staying at my eyelevel. "Don't attack anyone if they annoy you…" Behind David, I noticed one of the guardians raise an eyebrow. "Just be yourself." David then straightened his posture, nodded to the academy's guardians before going to my parent's side.

A beeping sound came from the short guardian's watch. The other guardians looked at their watches simultaneously.

"It is time to go, Miss Mallory," a shorter guardian said. I quickly gave a hug and kiss on the cheek to the three before being escorted into a black jeep, with its windows tinted jet black. "It should take approximately five hours to reach the academy."

About three hours into the trip, I decided to break the silence, which ended an hour ago. All three of the guardians seemed like they would be able to take on a Strigoi if it some how magically appeared in the sunlight. They were all tense, all focusing on the road.

"So... What are your names?" I asked casually, hoping that I was in fact allowed to speak. The short guardian, who was sitting in the passenger's seat decided to answer.

"I'm Guardian Yuri," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "This is Guardian Alto", Guardian Yuri acknowledging the guardian who was driving. Guardian Alto looked into the rear-view mirror and gave me a nod. The final guardian, who had raised his eyebrow before was sitting beside me. He had dark brown, shoulder length hair which was in a ponytail. If he had been a normal guy in the outside world, I would've flirted with him, but he was "off limits" for being a school guardian.

"Guardian Belikov," the attractive guardian spoke, snapping me out of a possible daydream of us where we re-enact the flying scene in _Titanic_. I noticed that his accent was Russian, like David's. I smiled. After ten minutes, I decided to have a nap, since there wasn't anything to do except listen to silence.

I was amongst a group of people on a deck, with people screaming on the top of their lungs, running all towards the side of the boat. It took me a minute to realise that I was on the _Titanic_ and the ship was starting to sink. The lifeboats were being filled quickly by women and children. Since I was in the middle, unaware that I was supposed to be walking to the lifeboats, the men were shoving me towards the side of the deck.

"_Ana!_" a voice yelled in the crowd. I tried to turn around to see who was calling. The shouting of the men had overridden the voice. "_Ana, where are you?"_ I stopped moving towards the lifeboats and towards where I believed the voice was yelling. After struggling to get out of the crowd of men, I noticed who was calling my name, several meters away from where I stood. It was Guardian Belikov. He ran to me, ignoring the possibility of slipping on the deck.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. His face became firm and confused.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" he yelled, above the shouting men. "Why aren't you on a lifeboat?"

I was dumbfounded. "I- I heard you call my name. I had to find you!" Without realising what I was doing, I kissed him. And what a kiss it was.

"There are Strigoi on the ship," he explained. I couldn't believe it. How the heck could Strigoi manage to get on the _Titanic?_ "They have already murdered many of the first-class citizens. We both got to find them and attack them before they kill anymore people!" He was yelling now. The crowd was becoming unstable, with the amount of lifeboats decreasing. I tried to argue, but he cut me off. "It doesn't matter if you aren't allowed to use your element, you _must_ use it now!-"

We were at St. Vladimir's Academy. I realised that I had had my head on Guardian Belikov's shoulder while I was asleep. I sat up quickly, avoiding his gaze. I hope I hadn't drooled over his nice duster. When we were parked, I got out and stretched. Man, it was a good stretch. A female guardian arrived, to the car park and walked with us to the Headmistress' office. The exterior was like something from a period movie, with the interior being more modern and up-to-date. We went through many hallways before going through large doors which lead to the commons, where everyone was. I didn't notice anyone but I believe I noticed the last Dragomir royal, Vasilisa. She was with a group of other Moroi, who looked to be in the centre of attention before I arrived. We continued to the Headmistress' office, which wasn't far off from the commons.

"Miss Mallory, welcome," a woman with grey hair and a sharp nose said. I presumed it was Headmistress Kirova, after she was the one sitting behind the desk. She reached her hand towards me, and I shook it. "Sit. It is so good to see you again."

_Wait what_. "I beg your pardon, but have we met before?" I stuttered, as I sat in a plush chair adjacent to the Headmistress. She chuckled, as if what I said was a joke. I can't remember a lot of my past before I turned thirteen just because it boring and didn't believe it would be of any use to me in the future. Guess I was wrong.

"Your parents and I are old friends," she explained, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Anyways, back on topic. This is your first year of schooling… How did you manage your studies whilst on the road?"

"Our guardian, David," I paused. She raised her eyebrow. "I mean Guardian Northman. He was able to be my instructor, along with protecting my parents and myself. He taught me many moves."

"I see… What do you specialise in, dear?"

"Fire."

"Fire?" she repeated, amused by this information. "We don't have as many students in your year who specialise in fire, so this will be very good. Now- Hold on, what do you mean, 'He taught me many moves'"? A few of the guardians raised their eyebrows, along with Guardian Belikov.

"Guardian Northman taught me self-defence," I replied. The Headmistress' eyes widen, disgusted by this information. "Since my parents are much older, I figured it was best to know how to protect myself and my parents, if David was ever surrounded by a great number of Strigoi…"

"I don't know what to make of this - Yes, Guardian Alto?" I never noticed him among the other guardians.

"Sorry to intrude," Guardian Alto apologised. "I am just wondering _what_ you learnt self-defence. If you touch a silver stake, it will hurt you. Well not as severely as a Strigoi…"

I stared into the wall behind Headmistress Kirova. Oh, _shit_. I definitely did not wanting to explain what I was doing. "Umm, I did the basic defence. Punching, kicking, running… Except-"

"Except _what?_" demanded Kirova and Guardian Alto simultaneously.

"I did my own training, away from the others…"

Everyone was unsure what to do. Many guardians looked at each other, while Headmistress Kirova sat still, palms together. "Are you telling us that _you_ used your fire abilities, even when you knew they were _forbidden?_"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews, all positive which is very good. Especially since this is my first fanfic which I've properly written :)**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

Everyone was unsure what to do. Many guardians looked at each other, while Headmistress Kirova sat still, palms together. "Are you telling us that _you_ used your fire abilities, even when you knew they were _forbidden?_"

"Yes."

**CHAPTER 2**

After admitting to using my element, I felt as if one of the guardians was going to kill me then and there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and waited for them to do it. I heard a number of footsteps coming from behind, where the guardians were. What are they doing, a group kill?

A hand touched my shoulder and quickly opened my eyes. "Miss Mallory, it is time to leave the Headmistress," a female guardian with sandy, cropped hair. It took me a minute to realise that I wasn't being punished. "Would you like to go to the feeding room before we show you to your room? You look quite pale." Well you haven't been awaiting your death sentence.

"Sure, I'm feeling a little parched," I smiled, avoiding Guardian Alto and Belikov's eyes while leaving the Headmistress' office. I hadn't really noticed that the feeding room was in a room within the cafeteria. A lady with a clipboard was standing inside the room. She noticed the female guardian first before noticing me.

"A new student I presume, Guardian Petrov?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. As the lady and Guardian Petrov conversed, I noticed that from behind the privacy screen, the feeders were sitting on stools and all looked quite bemused. I was staring through a gap in one of the stalls, where on of the feeders were being fed on. "You can go into _that_ stall, after…" she looked down on her clipboard, "Mr Ozera is finished."

I realised that I was standing only a few centimetres from the screen and just as I was about to step backwards, the Ozera guy stepped out. We both collided, thankfully no one fell.

"I- I am _so_ sorry!" I blurted out, embarrassed. His eyebrows furrowed, looked at me before leaving the room. "I have probably been added to his 'hit list', who ever he is," I mumbled under my breath as I walked into the stall. An elderly woman sat there, with blue eyes and a dazed grin on her face.

"Did you and Christian have a quarrel?" she asked as I walked towards her. I stopped mid-stride.

"Wait. Do you mean _Christian Ozera?_" I asked worryingly. Christian Ozera was one of the twelve royal Moroi families. His parents, Lucas and Moira had both willingly turned into Strigoi. It is believed that they were going to turn Christian when he was older, but they were killed by guardians. Many Moroi were waiting for Christian to turn Strigoi, so I guess I better make sure I am on his good side, which is quite unlikely. Especially after walking into him just before.

"Mmmm?" the lady mumbled. "Oh, yes, that was Christian Ozera. He is such a lovely boy. I don't believe the rumours of him turning Strigoi. He is too kind. I'm Alice."

"Anastasia," I said, walking towards Alice. She turned her head to the side, baring her neck. There were many bite marks, since she was a feeder. Feeders were humans which were older and decided to give their life to our world. I opened my mouth, fangs showing before biting into her neck. An ecstatic moan came out of Alice as I began to drink. A few moments later, I stopped. If I drained her, I would become a Strigoi and I didn't want that to happen.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia," Alice smiled as I left the stall. I gave her a nod before meeting Guardian Petrov again. Time to go to my new bedroom for the next few years. Guardian Petrov explained to me how Moroi lived on one side of the academy while dhampirs lived on the opposite side. We were in the common area of the dorm before I knew it. I was probably going to ask directions on how to get here again, because I can't remember the route. A few Moroi students were sitting down, whispering and glancing up at me as I walked passed.

We stopped at a plain, white door which was beside an indoor plant. Guardian Petrov knocked on the door. "_Coming_," a voice ringed on the opposite side of the door. After a few thuds, the door opened. It was the same girl from the cafeteria. It was Vasilisa Dragomir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I am looking forward for Ana/Lissa's relationship, it will definitely be different to what Lissa and Rose ever had. Stay tuned :P**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

We stopped at a plain, white door which was beside an indoor plant. Guardian Petrov knocked on the door. "_Coming_," a voice ringed on the opposite side of the door. After a few thuds, the door opened. It was the same girl from the cafeteria. It was Vasilisa Dragomir.

**CHAPTER 3**

Out of all the female Moroi students to receive as my roommate, I have to get the Dragomir princess. She had long, platinum blonde hair with jade green eyes. She was beautiful. We looked quite similar, but my hair was dirty blonde and had chocolate brown eyes. She looked genuinely happy but I felt as if she was just faking it because Guardian Petrov was still with us.

"Anastasia, meet Vasilisa Dragomir," Guardian Petrov said. "Your roommate." I smiled at Vasilisa and she returned the smile. "As you can see, your belongings have already been brought in." I looked in the room and noticed that my bag with my clothes and books were on my bed. Before Guardian Petrov left, she gave me my timetable. "Your first class will be starting in ten minutes." After she left, I quickly looked over my timetable to see what was on first.

_1__st__ Period Russian 2_

_ 2__nd__ Period American Colonial Literature_

_ 3__rd__ Period Fire Elemental Control_

_ 4__th__ Period Ancient Poetry_

_ - Lunch-_

_ 5__th__ Period Animal Behaviour and Physiology_

_ 6__th__ Period Advanced Calculus_

_ 7__th__ Period Moroi Culture 4_

_ 8__th__ Period Slavic Art_

"We got the same timetable, except for third period!" Vasilisa said cheerily. I flinched as I hadn't noticed that she was standing right behind me. She noticed my flinch. "Sorry. So, want to go to first period before we are late?"

"What? Oh yeah," I mumbled. "Let me just get a notebook… What do we need for the other classes, Vasilisa?"

"Nothing right now, just a notebook," Vasilisa replied, picking up her bag with her notebook and presumably a pencil case. "You can call me Lissa by the way."

Thank god. Vasilisa seemed like such an effort to say. "Cool, Lissa it is then." I picked up my notebook and a pen, since it would take a while to search for my bag underneath my clothes. "Allons-y!" Lissa looked at me as if I had cat whiskers on my face before leading me to first period. She clearly wasn't a _Doctor Who_ fan. The first two periods were such a blur. I didn't really speak to any students because I was still tired, despite having that nap from the airport. When second period finished, I had my Fire Elemental Control class, however, since Lissa wasn't in my class, she didn't know where to take me. Great, have to go find it myself.

As I was staring at my timetable, whilst walking I walked into something hard and started to fall. I was waiting for the impact to hit my butt but an arm caught me and stopped me from falling. After getting back on my feet, I noticed that it was Guardian Belikov. Oh great, why did I have to walk into _him?_

"Anastasia, why aren't you in class?" he asked with a tone.

"I can't find the room for Fire Elemental Control," I explained, avoiding his gaze as I showed him my timetable. "Sorry for walking into you…" I tried to quickly look up at him, without him noticing but he was staring right at me. Crap.

"Let's go to your class," he said, handing me my timetable back. He quickly turned and started to walk. I had to walk really fast, especially since his strides were long. The classroom was not that far from the entrance to the Moroi dorms. "Here is your class," he said calmly, as I tried to catch my breath. Man, he needs to slow down. He knocked on the door, before walking in. There were probably thirteen students here. Headmistress Kirova was right; there weren't a lot of fire users in my year.

An elderly man, presumably my teacher stood up in his place. "So you must be Anastasia." I slowly walked towards him, looking at the other students in the room. All except one was doing their set tasks. Christian Ozera had his eyes glued to me. I was unsure whether he was thinking of all the ways he could slaughter me or just wondering why I was there. "I'm Mr Harris."

"Sorry I'm late," I apologised, still looking at Christian. "I got lost." Christian must've realised I was watching him and quickly looked down at his work.

"That's alright, I only got the students to start their work just as you arrived," Mr Harris said casually. "Why don't you sit down next to…Mr Ozera?" I quickly looked at Mr Harris to Christian. What? "I don't normally enjoy separate sexes sitting beside each other, but since there are no available seats on the female side, you will have to be with him until we can find a new desk. I hope you are alright with this Mr Ozera?"

Christian looked up from his textbook. "Of _course_, Mr Harris," he smiled. He was definitely _not_ alright. Mr Harris quickly walked to his desk, picked up a textbook and gave it to me. The cover said _'How to control your elements: Fire edition'_. I sat down in the chair beside Christian. I exhaled and opened the book, figuring that I was supposed to read the entire book.

"Anastasia, just read the first chapter," Mr Harris explained, pointing at chapter one on the contents page. "Guardian Belikov, are you going to stay for the lesson or were you leaving?" I quickly turned around and noticed that Guardian Belikov was leaning against the back wall. Okay, now I have this feeling he is just stalking me. He followed me into my dream, was in my way when finding this classroom and now he might be staying for the entire period.

"I think I am going to stay," Guardian Belikov replied. "I want to make sure Miss Mallory gets to her next class without difficultly." A few guys behind Christian and I were laughing. I scowled and returned to this book. I have no idea why I was so angry all of a sudden. I clenched my fists, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Nope, still angry. When I opened one of my hands, a small ball of fire emerged. I quickly closed it again, hoping no one noticed. I turned to see if Christian hadn't noticed. He was staring right at me. He definitely saw it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Sorry for the break in between chapters. Wasn't sure what I was going to write and started to go into "writer's block". Back now and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

"I think I am going to stay," Guardian Belikov replied. "I want to make sure Miss Mallory gets to her next class without difficultly." A few guys behind Christian and I were laughing. I scowled and returned to this book. I have no idea why I was so angry all of a sudden. I clenched my fists, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Nope, still angry. When I opened one of my hands, a small ball of fire emerged. I quickly closed it again, hoping no one noticed. I turned to see if Christian hadn't noticed. He was staring right at me. He definitely saw it.

**CHAPTER 4**

Since Moroi had enhanced senses, all of the other students picked up the smell from my small fire.

"Mr Harris," Ralf Sarcozy called out. "I can smell fire in front of me. I think Christian burned the new chick…" I quickly turned around in my chair to see a bulky yet plump Moroi leaning in his chair with a smirk on his face. Mr Harris walked up beside Ralf and me. "Shouldn't he be sent to the Headmistress?"

Mr Harris looked at both Ralf and me and said calmly, "I don't see any marks on Anastasia, so no. Christian won't be sent to the Headmistress." Ralf looked very annoyed, smirk swept off his face. "Although, _you_ may be sent to Headmistress Kirova if you don't sit properly in your seat, Mr Sarcozy. Everyone, back to you work."

I turned around back to the book, and then I remembered Christian. I looked at him and wondered what he was going to do. Blackmail me? I hope not. I cleared my throat as quietly as I could.

"Ummm, Christian?" I whispered. Christian looked up from his book and to me. "Hi. Umm, I was just wondering if we could speak after-" I looked at my timetable. "Ancient Poetry? You have that next? Or should it be when lunch starts?"

I hoped he was paying attention. It was hard to tell because he didn't really have any emotion on his face. "Sure, after Ancient Poetry," he replied, even quieter than I.

"Awesome!" I said, louder than I should have. "Outside the feeder's room?" I waited for somewhat of a reply, but Christian just gave a nod.

After _Fire Elemental Control_ was finished I had _Ancient Poetry_. I forgot Guardian Belikov had been in my class, so he was by my side just after I left the classroom. I forgot how tall he was. And hot.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he asked casually, walking me to _Ancient Poetry_. "The look on your face when Mr Sarcozy falsely accused Mr Ozera was very gruesome." When I didn't reply, he presumed that I hadn't heard him. "You made a little fire in class, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was me," I said quietly, disappointed at myself for some bizarre reason. "I didn't mean to. I was so frustrated-"

"Frustrated at what?" he sounded concerned.

"I-I have no idea. I remember I was fine then I was like tackled with this amount of anger inside of me. Part of me felt like I was going to do something dangerous…" We had reached the _Ancient Poetry_ classroom. "You remind me of my parent's guardian. I was able to tell him everything and he made everything better…" I looked up at Guardian Belikov, who was staring right back at me. Part of me wanted to kiss him but I had to stop myself. "Goodbye, Guardian Belikov," I whispered and went into the classroom.

No way in hell was I was expecting to fall on any guys here let alone a freaking _guardian!_ I was walking to the feeder's room. I never realised how uninteresting ancient poetry can be. I mean some poetry was alright but most was a snore-fest in my opinion. I wish I was allowed to do something like visual art or cooking, at least I would enjoy my classes.

I noticed Christian leaning against the feeder's room's entrance. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else… Christian stood properly when he saw me walking towards him.

"Hi Christian, thanks for-" I smiled.

"I want to get sustenance before our," Christian said, "_thing_." I nodded, I too was thirsty. He walked in first and was greeted by the same lady with the clipboard. I had a gut feeling that she didn't like me… We were the first ones in and Moroi students began to queue up. "Is Alice available?" Christian asked hopefully. I hope he only wanted her blood nothing extra on the side… The age difference would be so…

"Why yes, she is. You can go in there Mr Ozera," the clipboard lady smiled. Christian almost skipped into Alice's stall, which was a strange sight. She looked at me. "Want Alice as well or someone else?"

"I'll have someone else, I guess… Just tell Christian to wait for me afterwards," I replied as she opened one of the empty stalls. A young, attractive male was sitting on the small stool. If there was anyone to challenge Guardian Belikov in appearance, he would definitely be tied. He was gorgeous. Probably a retired model or just horny enough for the Moroi saliva…

"Why _hello_ there," the human said flirtatiously. "I'm Cameron and how old are you?"

My eyes widened. Oh dear god. He better not be some kind of paedophile. "I'm Ana and I'm seventeen…" I walked over to Cameron. I felt as though he was going to attack me from the way he was looking at me. After I bit into him, he moaned loudly. Not the moan of ecstasy but like twice as loud. Oh god, possible sex addict? Just as I began to leave, he caught my hand and turned me around. He quickly put his hand on my mouth and moved the stool away from the centre.

"Get-off-me!" I tried to say as he put me on the cold floor. But it was pointless in making a noise because he was pressing his hand so tight on my mouth. Cameron was somehow able to sit on my thighs, hold a hand on my mouth and unbutton his pants. Oh good god. I heard Christian say goodbye to Alice in the other stall and left. I tried to squirm my way out underneath of Cameron but that led to a hit to the skull. I felt myself loosing consciousness and starting to see flashing lights.

The last thing I remember was him taking off his pants and lifting up my skirt.

**Sorry about that. Been rewatching a few episodes of **_**True Blood**_** before I wrote this. Everything is alright for Ana, by the way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the previous chapter. Watching **_**True Blood**_** and reading the books which the show is based off makes me think of things which children shouldn't see or read :P**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

"Get-off-me!" I tried to say as he put me on the cold floor. But it was pointless in making a noise because he was pressing his hand so tight on my mouth. Cameron was somehow able to sit on my thighs, hold a hand on my mouth and unbutton his pants. Oh good god. I heard Christian say goodbye to Alice in the other stall and left. I tried to squirm my way out underneath of Cameron but that led to a hit to the skull. I felt myself loosing consciousness and starting to see flashing lights.

The last thing I remember was him taking off his pants and lifting up my skirt.

**CHAPTER 5**

When I woke up, I was still lying on the cold ground but my skirt was in its normal position. I was also staring into the ice blue eyes. Christian.

"Oh my god," Christian breathed, sitting back. I have no clue how long I had been out but I wasn't allowed to move until a stretcher arrived and was taken to the clinic. They wanted to take _all_ precautions. It felt like they were trying to do everything to make sure I was embarrassed.

"I am so glad you're here," I replied. Christian looked surprised. I don't think he has ever heard anyone say that they were glad to see him. I looked up at the blank ceiling, waiting for the stretcher. Christian had his hand beside me and for some reason, I held it. What made it even stranger, he didn't let go. "Where is the feeder, Christian?"

"In one of the jail cells near the Headmistress' office," Christian replied. "Apparently the feeder was supposed to retire before lunch. He was _too _addicted." He looked down at me. "When I realised that you had been in the stall for too long, I opened it and - I noticed him on top of you- I punched him in the nose. I haven't punched anyone before but it was incredibly loud."

"Probably broke his nose." Christian shrugged.

"I probably would've hit him more, but Ms Hope and that guardian who was in our _Fire Elemental Control_ arrived," he continued, lightly squeezing my hand. Oh god, Guardian Belikov was here, oh jeez. He probably will have to glue himself to me, to make sure I don't do anything stupid or dangerous. "The guardian took the feeder to the jail cell and said he would go get Dr. Olendzki and a stretcher. Ms Hope is out _there_, making sure no one disturbs you. Also making sure they actually just have a drink then leave, not linger to check you. I have to say, great first day."

"I swear that I am cursed or something weird like that," I complained. "I don't think anyone has had a terrible first day as I. I should just get my parents to take me away and cover me in bubble wrap." Christian raised an eyebrow. "I don't think school likes me… Oh, before I forget. Please don't blackmail me. For what happened in class."

"Why would I ever want to blackmail you?" Christian smiled. "If I keep your secret, will you keep mine?" He let go of my hands and then stood up, standing in between where I laid and the opening of the stall. Before I knew it, he created a ring of fire around himself. I had to cover my mouth from gasping too loudly. I was amazed. He wasn't getting burnt at all. Christian grinned and then the fire stopped. He came and sat back in the same position as before.

The only words that came out of my mouth were, "You have _got_ to teach me how to do that!" I tried to sit up. Christian was already on his feet. Nothing hurt, so I tried to stand up. When I tried to walk, I did start to lose my balance, but thankfully Christian was there to help me. "I think I can walk to the clinic, but I may need your help. If that is alright with you?"

"Sure," Christian nodded, opening the entrance of the stall. Ms Hope was in front of us in a heartbeat. She complained how I shouldn't be moving let alone walking. It was like Christian and I had the same mind; because we just ignored her and walked pass. Christian wasn't joking about people wanting to linger about. There were _heaps_ of students. Everyone must've known. Great.

I heard a squeal and footsteps heading towards me from behind. Christian helped me turn around. It was Lissa. "I heard that you got raped by a feeder! Is it true? Because I know that is a lie since that hasn't happened at St. Vladimir's Academy be- Oh, hi _you_." Christian glared and gave Lissa a nod.

"I am not really sure what happened but can you please be nice to Christian," I replied with a tone. "He cares about my safety than you. Come on let's go to the clinic, Christian"

Christian didn't make a noise but did help me get to the clinic. About half way there, or what Christian told me, Guardian Belikov arrived with a stretcher. I only then realised how he was supposed to get me to the clinic if he didn't bring another person?

"Thank you Mr Ozera, I think I can take over from here," Guardian Belikov said, putting down the stretcher. "I am sure that the incident with the feeder would have been worse if you hadn't helped Miss Mallory…"

Christian let go of me, looking like he was going to argue but he didn't. "Yeah, that's alright. I'll just go now-"

"No," I said, grabbing onto Christian's forearm. "I _want_ you to stay." I looked at Guardian Belikov. "He can take me to the clinic; I mean it isn't that far away from here. Anyway, I don't know how you would be able to take me to the clinic in the stretcher by yourself…"

"Just remember, to tell Doctor Olendzki that you were the one to deny my assistance," Guardian Belikov replied, picking up the stretcher and walking towards the way Christian and I had come from.

"To the clinic then?" Christian asked, putting an arm around me. I nodded. "I have to say, you should be like a Moroi guardian. I have no idea how you cannot be in trouble for ignoring the guardian's orders. That is _if_ Moroi were allowed to use their elemental abilities…"

"Well, who says we cannot _practice_ in privacy though?" I laughed, standing outside the clinic doors. "If it means we are ready, if they need us in the future…"

"Why didn't I know you until today?" Christian complained, letting go of me.

"Because then we, or _I_ wouldn't be enjoying this as much as I thought," I replied before stepping into the clinic.

**How did you guys like that? I have sort of made Ana go into somewhat of a love triangle with Christian and Dimitri. I never realised how much I actually appreciated Christian until writing him in my story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Last night I thought of some really great ideas for my story, but I mustn't tell you. Spoilers :P**

**I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does. I just own my character Anastasia Mallory.**

"Well, who says we cannot _practice_ in privacy though?" I laughed, standing outside the clinic doors. "If it means we are ready, if they need us in the future…"

"Why didn't I know you until today?" Christian complained, letting go of me.

"Because then we, or _I_ wouldn't be enjoying this as much as I thought," I replied before stepping into the clinic.

**CHAPTER 6**

The clinic was white and sterile. It felt as if it was brand new because it was so clean. I couldn't see anyone, so I coughed a few times to see if anyone would come out of one of the doors. It worked. Someone I presumed to be Dr. Olendzki.

"Ana, what on earth are you doing?" she asked. "Come lie down. I want to check to make sure you are alright." I shuffled to the closest bed and got on it. I felt incredibly tired then and had to try not fall asleep. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Well I was with a feeder …" I recalled. "He covered my mouth, almost suffocating me then hit my head. I can't really remember anything else." I rubbed my head. "Christian knows the rest."

"Oh."

"Christian might be close to the clinic, if you want to go find him," I suggested. "I'll just wait here…" Dr Olendzki nodded and then left the clinic. Good, I wanted to have a nap.

When I woke up, both Dr Olendzki and Christian were by my side. What time was it? I hope I hadn't been asleep for too long. I sat up and tried to find a clock, nope none.

"What time is it?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in class, Christian?"

"It is five. Classes finished a few hours ago," he laughed.

"He came to check on you between each period," Dr Olendzki noted. I looked up at her. "I am surprised that you were still able to get to your classes.

I turned back to Christian. "You don't have to stay with me. Don't you have homework or something better to do?" I queried.

"Before you two talk," Dr Olendzki interrupted. "Anastasia, you are allowed to leave. I figured it was best to see how you were and let you have some rest. So, you can leave now."

"Great!" I smiled, practically jumping out of the bed. "I want to get something to eat. Perhaps a doughnut or something sweet."

Christian decided he wanted to join me, to make sure nothing bad happens. I never expected myself to actually befriend Christian after hearing all the rumours… I guess I should listen to the 'Don't judge a book by its cover' saying more often.

There were probably less than a hundred students in the commons. They were all dhampir. Everyone was staring at me again. As Christian and I neared the cafeteria I heard whispers from the table closest to me.

"_I heard she slept with a human while feeding!"_

"_Oh my god! I heard that she had like slept with the human then Christian and then went back to the human. Just walking into his stall while he was feeding."_

I quickly grabbed a doughnut and paid for it before running out of the commons. I sat down on the ground a few metres from the door, so Christian could find me. I ate my doughnut while I waited for Christian. Halfway though the doughnut, Christian found me. He came and sat down beside me.

"I hate everyone here," I whispered, looking down at my shoes. "No one likes me. I should just leave."

"I like you." I looked at Christian with a small smile. "I have to admit, I did think you were a bit weird when I first saw you… But I do like you." I put my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how I am supposed to continue with the whispers and rumours…" I commented, finishing off the doughnut. I sat up properly again. "I guess I better go to bed. Class tomorrow, _joy_."

Christian helped me stand up. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

We didn't talk while we walked to the Moroi dorms. I liked the silence. It was peaceful. When we got inside the common area of the Moroi dorms, everyone was quiet. There were whispers but were so soft that I couldn't hear them, which was good. I walked towards my door and stopped to look at Christian.

"Well, this is me," I said calmly. "Thank you so much for … everything." I hugged Christian, which was incredibly unexpected for him. "See you tomorrow," I smiled before walking into the dorm.

I was expecting Lissa to be out of the room but she was on her bed, staring at me. She must've been waiting for me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. Our last meeting wasn't particularly cheerful.

"Hey," she replied, swinging herself around so her legs were hanging off the bed. "What are you doing with Christian? He probably will turn you Strigoi while he turns himself."

Oh wow. "Christian is my friend," I snapped. "He will never turn Strigoi."

"Are you _sure?_" Lissa sneered. "You are probably the first person to speak to him here. He was probably just using you so that he can drain you dry to become Strigoi… I don't know what you plan on doing with him, but I would prefer you hang out with me than _him_."

"Why are you such a bitch?" I yelled. "From what I've seen today, you are worse than Christian. All you do is say rude things about him, which are all untrue. He has looked after me; made me smile – which by the way, you haven't done – and I would prefer him as a roommate than you _any day!_"

"Well, let's just hope that you both die while you _lovebirds_ are together," Lissa said before leaving the room.

I pushed my bag off my bed, turned off the light and tried to go to sleep. For some reason, I didn't feel safe having Lissa as my roommate. What if she tried to kill me while I slept?

'I think I should receive an award for having the worst first day ever', were the last words I thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
